


Newborn

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Loki, F/M, Fluff, Romance, daddy!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Daddy!Loki one-shot. Fluff, no warnings. First time writing Loki fluff I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

Loki stared down at the small bundle of joy in his arms. She was his daughter; an outcome of the love he held for is wife. They had created this delicate being. “She’s going to be a heartbreaker isn’t she” he heard the soft voice of his wife from the bed. She smiled at him. “If I let them near her that is” Loki had been showing his protective overbearing side throughout the last few months of his wife’s pregnancy too now. 

He would take care of her always, and he knew that now he had another precious one to protect from harm’s way. 

“No one shall harm her” he told his voice. She chuckled knowingly and motioned for Loki to come closer. 

“This is our child Loki, look at her” she took her from Loki’s arms and kissed her on the forehead. “You have made me the happiest person alive” Loki told his wife. This was a new expression; he had developed for only her since he had asked her to marry him. It was one of complete devotion. 

He couldn’t believe this woman, he had believed himself to not need in his life was now the centre of his universe. His face paled suddenly at the thought of the child birth the previous day. 

“What’s wrong love?” His heart was bursting with love when she called him ‘Love’. “I thought I was going to lose you” he whispered. She sighed and placed their daughter in the cradle beside the bed. “We had gone through this with the royal healers, it was safe”

“But when you started losing so much blood I-” Loki was silenced by her lips. The kiss was to assure him that she was to stay. He placed a hand on her neck, keeping her face close to with his forehead touching hers. 

“But there’s no way I’m going through that anytime soon”

Loki laughed remembering the ‘anytime soon’. Then he remembered her shouting _“This is your entire fault, can’t keep your Little Loki down GODDAMIT. You stay away from me after THIS”_

Those were the words of his wife during child birth. But these words now probably meant she wanted more children with him in the future. He couldn’t wait for it, the swell of his pregnant wife’s belly and how he reminded her daily on how much more beautiful she was. 

He kissed her cheek as this realization was still hitting him. 

They had all of eternity.


End file.
